


rainbowgazing

by mfdunklaus



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Hogwarts, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfdunklaus/pseuds/mfdunklaus
Summary: In which Violet is a competitive Slytherin, Klaus is a incredibly pretty Ravenclaw, Duncan is a sporty Hufflepuff, Isadora and Quigley are reckless Gryffindors, somehow, Carmelita got into Hufflepuff and has mommy issues, and Sunny is the eldest sibling and has graduated and works at a wand shop.Or, ASOUE in Hogwarts.
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire, Quigley Quagmire/Carmelita Spats, Violet Baudelaire/Isadora Quagmire
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	rainbowgazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my sister who hates asoue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+sister+who+hates+asoue).



> Me: *to myself* i will not start another story until i finish ‘retrieve and retire’!!!!!!!!!!  
> also me: oh fuck it i wanna write a Hogwarts AU......
> 
> And how do i manage to make Duncan and Carmelita friends all the time???? i guess i like the idea of that too much...:)  
> btw the tag Quigley Quagmire/Carmelita Spats is very relevant here and cute, even though i don’t ship them in the real story, i really think that particularly in this story this weird ship fits
> 
> So anyway enjoy this drabble !  
> All love  
> M<3

Duncan was walking through the tight corridor of the train. He couldn’t find his siblings, they ran into the train before him and probably found a compartment somewhere and Duncan passed it already or hasn’t found it yet. 

The Quagmire boy was only eleven years old and a slight panic was filling him up when he couldn’t find the two and only people he knew. He was turning his head left and right in hopes to see his siblings in one of the compartments, but then he saw the Trolley Witch approaching him, and he couldn’t physically pass her without getting squished into a wall, so he just slipped into the nearest empty, as he thought, compartment. 

When he walked in, he saw a read headed girl with curly hair, she was wearing a robe with a pink brooch on it, to stand out. She also had a little pink bow in her hair. She was sewing a little button to a teddy bear that was in her hand, It was also pink, and she had a bald cat sleeping right next to her. 

“H-hello?” Duncan said, he was quite anxious in meeting new people. 

The girl looked up at him and frowned. “What are you doing here?” She asked in a quite rude tone. 

“I- I’m- I was just waiting for the Trolley Witch to pass by so i could go on. S-sorry,” Duncan said looking down and fiddling with his hair. When the boy looked up, he saw that the girls glare softened. She smiled. 

“It’s okay, you can stay here,” She explained, “I’m Carmelita by the way. Carmelita Spats,” She stuck out her hand for Duncan to shake, so he did. 

“I’m D-Duncan Quagmire,” He said putting his luggage on the shelf above the seat and sat down in front of Carmelita. 

“Okay, D Duncan Quagmire,” She teased the boy, “this is my cat, Madame,” Carmelita said stroking her pets back, “Do you have any pets?” She asked, lifting an eyebrow and gazing at Duncan with her big blue eyes. 

“Oh yeah!” The boy said with a gleam in his eyes, then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little toad, “This is Charles, my toad, he isn’t very big but he will get to it,” Carmelita smiled widely and leaned a bit to see Charles better. 

“That’s so cool!” She exclaimed. “I’ve always wanted a toad, but my mom said no, and bought me this cat instead, she’s great too, but she can be cranky with everyone except me,” She said and sat back. Duncan chuckled and put Charles back into his pocket. 

They fell into silence for a moment before Carmelita spoke up again, “What house do you want to get in?” She asked, tilting her head to the side, her hand still on her cat. 

“I don’t know, really, my brother and sister want to get into Gryffindor, but i really don’t think that i’ll get in,” Duncan answered fiddling with his hair again and looking anywhere but not into Carmelitas eyes. 

“You didn’t tell me you have a brother and sister? How old are they?” 

“They’re my age, we’re triplets,” Duncan explained. 

“That’s so cool!” The girl exclaimed, Duncan could tell she likes the word ‘cool’, “Well my mom wants me to get into Slytherin because we have a line of pure blood Slytherins in our family, so i’m sorry for being rude before, i was just practicing being like my mom,” She explained. Duncan frowned. 

“Do you want to get into Slytherin?” He asked, finally looking into her eyes. 

“Well my mom wants-“ Carmelita was cut off by her new friend again. 

“No, do you want to get into Slytherin? Do you want to be rude like that? Like your mom?” He said crossing his arms on his chest. 

“Well uh... I haven’t really thought about it, i don’t know for sure, I guess we have to wait and see,” She said looking down. 

The children fell into silence again. But then they heard a knock on the door of the compartment. They both looked up and saw a boy standing behind the door. 

“Come in!” Duncan said and the boy entered. 

He had big glasses and his hair was combed down and you could see that a big amount of hair spray was used. He was wearing a robe with a wool sweater underneath. And he had the most pessimistic look on his face. 

“My sister doesn’t want me to sit with her and every other compartment rejected me, so can i sit with you?” He said in one breath. 

“Sure” Duncan said with a small smile.

“Why should we let you?” Carmelita said with him at the same time, she had a frown and her arms were crossed on her chest. 

Duncan shot her a glare. 

“I just told you. I have no place to sit, and i also have a cool owl that makes noises that sound like my name,” He said and put his luggage on the shelf beside Carmelitas. He sat down with his white owl in a cage beside him. 

“And what is your name?” Carmelita asked and squinted her eyes at him. 

“Oh it’s Klaus. Klaus Baudelaire. And you are...?” He said while reaching for a book from his bag. 

“Carmelita Spats, and my friend here is Duncan Quagmire,” She answered tilting her head towards Duncan. Klaus looked at him and he just nervously smiled. 

“Curly Carmelita and Dazed Duncan,” He said and smirked into his book. 

“Hey!” Duncan exclaimed but Klaus just ignored him. 

The rest of the ride was spent in Carmelita asking Duncan stuff about his life and Duncan nervously glancing at Klaus whenever he was about to give an answer. 

When the train stopped, the Baudelaire quickly gathered his things, said thanks to Duncan Carmelita and left. 

“And what is his problem?” The girls asked. 

“Maybe he’s catching up with his sister,” Duncan shrugged. 

  
***

The sorting ceremony was a very nerve wrecking experience to Duncan. They called out Quigley first, when the hat touched his head it immediately exclaimed “Gryffindor!” And it didn’t even have to touch Isadoras head to say the same ting. They both smiled widely and Duncan showed them a thumbs up when they sat at the Gryffindor table. 

When the youngest Quagmire walked up to the chair, the hat didn’t immediately scream Gryffindor, it hesitated and even said a little “An emotional one,” quietly to the boy, which made him frown. And when it exclaimed “Hufflepuff!”, the students at the Hufflepuff table cheered, Quigley and Isadora sat there with their eyes wide and mouths open, and Carmelita was just showing a thumbs up to him and smiling widely. 

Duncan hurried over his table and sat down, he was greeted by a couple of kids around them, but after saying a small “Hi” back he ignored everyone. And when they got to the S’ he looked up. 

McGonagall announced “Carmelita Spats” and the girls skipped her way to the hat. When she sat down she whispered “I would appreciate if you put me into Slytherin,” The hat laughed out loud and then just exclaimed “Hufflepuff!” And Duncans eyes widened, so did Carmelitas. 

She stood up and walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to her new friend, her eyes still wide. 

“Big day for us,” Duncan said. 

“My mom is gonna kill me,” The girl just answered. 

Klaus got into Ravenclaw with no hesitation and before he went over to his table he thanked McGonagall and the hat. 

***

Klaus always sat down with his sister and her friend Fiona Widdershins at the Slytherin table, but on the days that he sat at the Ravenclaw table, Duncan would always stare and get comments from Carmelita because of it. 

Klaus didn’t talk to them much, only sometimes when they met in the library, or he needed something, so they couldn’t call him a friend. A lot of times Duncan would ask to sit at the Gryffindor table with his siblings to get a better look at the boy. 

Him and Carmelita always would spend time in the kitchen or outside just talking about things or practicing spells, doing homework, eating. One day Duncan even tried to find Carmelita a toad in the lake but then he fell into it and regretted his idea when Carmelita couldn’t stop laughing, and she went around and told everyone that “Duncan fell into the lake!” and one of those people was Klaus Baudelaire and if you can trust Carmelitas words, he had quite a laugh at the story. 

It was the third year when Duncan realized that he’s gay. Mainly because Quigley was all over the place talking about some girl form Gryffindor named Sasha. Then Quigley would ask him questions like “who’s the lucky girl you like?”, and Isadora would shoot the oldest Quagmire a death glare because of questions like those. Duncan didn’t really know why, maybe she knew about the fact, that he preferred boys? 

And when the youngest Quagmire would get the question “Do you like anyone,” his first thought would be Klaus. And that continued through his years. 

And on one day, when they were all hanging in the kitchen he told them “Guys i’m gay,” and they all said that they loved him and they will no matter what, and Isadora even said that she knew all along. 

There was a strange thing about Klaus. Duncans siblings would always get him into trouble and Klaus was always there to help. He would distract teachers without hesitation, or he would shoot spells at prefects to disorientate them. 

And when Duncan would thank him, he would just leave the scene and never speak about it again. Sometimes Duncan though that Klaus had a hidden twin or something. 

***

  
It was the fourth year when Isadora was assigned as Gryffindor Quidditch captain and a Beater, Quigley was a Seeker, and Violet, Klaus’ sister, was the Slytherin Quidditch captain. 

So her and Isadora had a rough relationship mainly because both of their teams were very strong and it was never clear who would win. 

The Hufflepuff Quidditch team was also very strong because Carmelita was the Seeker, she didn’t want to do anything with sports until the second year, when she saw how badly her team was playing, so she immediately went to try out for the Seeker position and it turns out she had a talent for it, so she expected to become captain after the seventh year boy, Jimmy, would graduate Hogwarts. 

And one day Carmelita came barging into the kitchen with a stack of papers in her hand that she put onto the table in front of Duncan who was silently eating a cookie and writing. It was winter so it was nice to come down to the warm kitchens and eat some sweets and drink some hot tea or coco. 

“We need a new Keeper,” She said sitting down beside him. 

“Then search for one,” Duncan said, looking up from his notebook. 

“No.”

“No?” 

“I already found one,” She said. 

“And who is it?” 

“He is sitting right next to me and he is incredibly good at Quidditch and I’ve seen it with my own eyes, but he will never admit it because he is pa-the-ticccc,” She said in one breath and Duncan just stared at her. 

Now was Duncans turn to say no. 

“No,” He said and started to read what he just wrote in his notebook. 

“Oh come on! Just please! One game! Our Keeper quit! Jimmy is of course doing a try out for new ones, but you’re the best one i know! I saw you play with Quigley and Isadora last summer!” 

“I heard my name!” Quigley exclaimed sprinting to the table they were sitting at, “Whatcha talking about? Ooo cookies!” He asked grabbing a cooking from the plate and slurping some of Duncans tea. 

“I want Duncan to be our Keeper because he’s the best one i have seen but he keeps on refusing because he “doesn’t want the attention”!” Carmelita explained while Quigley processed and sat down across the table.

“If Duncan’s gonna be your keeper, no one would be able to score,” Quigley said, “So i don’t see why not.” 

“I hate conflict,” Duncan explained.

“Then i’ll be the one getting into conflict!” Carmelita exclaimed, “Dummy,” She said and playfully hit him on the nape. 

Then Isadora came running into the kitchen. 

“What did i miss?” She asked grabbing a cookie. 

“Uh Isa,” Quigley said pointing at the corner of his lips, “You have something here,” He was taking about the lipstick near Isadoras mouth, she didn’t wear any herself so they figured she was with some girl, all of the gay ladies did go after her.

Isadora turned a bright red color and quickly wiped it with the back of her palm. 

“But anyway,” Carmelita began, “I’m trying to convince your stupid brother to be our keeper.” 

“Duncan you have to do it!” Isadora exclaimed, “This is not advice, this is an order, you are going to the try out and you’re doing your best and you’re getting on the team, or else i’m eating you alive!” 

“Fine,” Duncan scoffed. 

Duncan went to the try out. 

Duncan did his best. 

Duncan got into the team. 

Carmelita got them drunk in celebration. 

They all went outside and Duncan spotted Klaus and Violet sitting on a bench.

They all ran up to them. 

“Hello!” Carmelita exclaimed, “why are the Baubelaires sitting here alone?” 

“Uh,” Klaus looked at them like they were mad, “For privacy reasons.” 

“Gotcha, Baudeboy,” Quigley said, pointing finger guns at him. 

“Can you control these people?” Violet asked angrily looking at Isadora. 

“I’m not their mom,” The Quagmire girls just answered. 

“Are you saying that i’m someone’s mom?” Violet asked. She was quite a short tempered person. 

“What? No!” Isadora exclaimed. 

They continued to fight and soon Quigley and Carmelita got into the fight as well.

Klaus looked at Duncan who was just standing at the side, his eyes were filled with hope and when Duncan met his gaze he just smiled and gestured for Klaus to come with him. They were walking down a path little snowflakes falling on their lashes when Duncan noticed Klaus didn’t have a scarf. 

“Aren’t you cold?” He asked. 

Klaus looked at him with confusion. 

“Where is your scarf?” Duncan tried again.

“Oh, i lost it,” He explained. 

“Really? You don’t look like person who would loose things,” Duncan said, he was just speaking everything that was on his mind, he was pretty much very drunk. 

“Oh really? Then what do I look like?” Klaus said lifting up an eyebrow and looking at the shorter boy with a slight smirk. 

Duncans eyes met his and he immediately turned his head to the front. 

“Hm,” He hummed in thought, “You look like you’re really smart because everywhere you go, you carry a book with you. You look like you’re organized and reserved because of your hair,” Them Duncan looked up and noticed that Klaus’ hair wasn’t in his usual style, it was messy with his curls falling onto his forehead, “Hey! Your hair isn’t combed!” She exclaimed. 

“Yeah,” Klaus chuckled, “Is that a bad thing?” 

“No! No. I like it, you’re pretty,” Duncan said with a smile. 

Klaus then stopped and turned to face Duncan. 

“You know what,” He began, “I am cold,” He said and put his hands on Duncans scarf. “Can i have your scarf?” He asked, and the Quagmire boy couldn’t say no, so he just nodded. “Thanks,” He mumbled and began to untie his scarf. When he was done, he left it on Duncans neck, grabbed both ends and pulled him into a kiss.

It was a quick kiss but it was a very sweet one, Klaus pulled away and Duncan smiled widely. 

“That was nice,” The older began, “Can you do that again?” 

Klaus smiled and pulled him into a kiss again. 

When they pulled away to catch a breath, the Baudelaire boy mumbled against Duncans lips. 

“I’ll still take this,” And took Duncans black and yellow scarf and wrapped it around his own neck. “We should get going, I need to make sure your sister didn’t kill my sister,” Duncan just chuckled and nodded. 

As they were walking back to the rest of the group Klaus was looking down in awe, and Duncan has a huge smile from ear to ear.

When they walked up to them, Violet and Isadora were having a quiet conversation and Carmelita and Quigley were sitting on the bench. The Quagmire boy was telling something that made her laugh really hard. He had one arm on the back of the bench, and Duncan saw something that he really didn’t like, Quigley put an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into his arms and he continued to tell the story like nothing happened. 

“Yeah I have to go,” Duncan told Klaus and hurried to the bench. “No!” He exclaimed but in a playful way, “Bad Quigley!” He said pointing a finger at him they just laughed and Quigley put his hand back to his own side. “Carm, let’s go, i’m tired,” The youngest Quagmire said and Carmelita stood up. 

“Okay Mr. Dramatic ass, let’s go,” She patted him on shoulder and then turned to Quigley, “See ya,” She said and winked, the boy blushed, Duncan was furious. 

Before they left, he asked Klaus to come to the coming up Slytherin - Hufflepuff match. 

Klaus agreed with the words “Violet asked me come anyway.” 

Duncan had a wide smile and they left. 

He told Carmelita they kissed.   
Carmelita couldn’t stop squealing and jumping up and down. 

***

On the day of the game Duncan was very nervous, it had only been three weeks of training for him, even though he was fairly good at it, he still felt like jumping out of his skin. 

When it started, Fiona Widdershins was narrating the game, even though she was a Slytherin, Duncan heard her complementing his skills once. He just made a small smile at it. 

When there was a time out, Duncan scanned the audience and saw Klaus sitting at the Slytherin bleacher with Slytherin colors on his cheeks but with Duncans Hufflepuff scarf on. He also had his hair uncombed, so his curls were sticking in different directions. The Quagmire boy thought it looked a bit funny. 

The game was too short, Hufflepuff won because Carmelita caught the Snitch too fast. 

Jimmy didn’t allow her to get everyone drunk because of last time (they almost burnt down the common room).

***  
It was Christmas eve when Quigley Duncan and Isadora got letters form their parents saying that the Quagmire children have to stay at Hogwarts for the holiday because they have a work trip to Peru. 

They were disappointed. 

“Dang it,” Duncan said quietly. 

“What’s up?” Carmelita asked, fiddling with the letter in her hand, it was from her mom and she was scared to open it. 

“We have to stay at Hogwarts this Christmas,” Duncans answer was followed by a question, “what about your letter?” 

“I- I don’t know, I haven’t opened it yet,” Carmelita said. 

“Carm you have to stop being scared of every single letter your mom sends you,” Duncan began, but he was cut off. 

“You don’t know how it is, Duncan. I’m fucking scared of whatever she has written in this letter, even if it’s something harmless, i’m still in terror, it’s a lot worse when she sends letters and doesn’t wait for me to come and speak in person, it’s so much worse, you can’t even imagine.” She said, her eyes began to water. 

“Hey Carm, I didn’t mean to-“ 

“It doesn’t matter,” She stood up and walked away, clutching the letter in her hand. The girl who witnessed this mess looked at Duncan puzzled. 

“You should come after her,” She said. 

“No, she needs space, later.” He explained and continued on with his day. 

Carmelita wasn’t in any of the classes.

***

It was about three AM, and Duncan couldn’t sleep because of his and Carmelitas fight. He looked at the clock on his bedside table and stood up. 

He needed to talk to his best friend. 

When he stepped into the common room the sudden realization of the fact that he can’t come into the girls dorm rooms hit him. And he groaned quietly. 

But then he saw her, Madame, she was lying on the couch, staring at the Quagmire boy.

Duncans relationship with Carmelitas cat wasn’t the best one. Well... It sucked. She hated him. And Duncan wasn’t all happy about that. 

He quickly walked up to the couch, fell to his knees in front of it and looked Madame straight into her eyes. 

“Please, Madame, oh gracious Lady,” Great way of sucking up to cat of course, “Could you please, please, come up to Carmelita and make her come here?” 

Madame just started at him with her usual disapproving look. 

“Pretty please?” Duncan tried again. 

Madame stood up and walked over to the stairs. 

“Oh thank you! Thank you!” He whispered.

She walked up half of the stairs and then just stopped. Madame lay down on the step that was too far from Duncans reach. 

“Oh damn you!” He whisper yelled at her. Then, a sudden thought hit him. 

He looked up at Madame with a smirk and lifted his foot up, she looked at him in terror and when he put his foot on one of the steps, the staircase turned flat and Madame fell down with a loud meow. 

“Shh! Quite you stupid-“ 

“Duncan?” Carmelita was standing on the top of the staircase with a huge t-shirt and some loose pants on. 

“Carm! Were you awake?” He asked. 

“Yes, I was and then i heard my cat scream,” She said walking down the stairs and lifting Madame into her arms, “The angry man offended you, didn’t he?” She asked in a baby talk voice. 

“Oh please, i’ the one offended! But that’s now why i wanted to see you,” Duncan said scratching the back of his neck. 

Carmelita sat down on the couch and put Madame on her lap, she started to stroke her back. 

“Well, well, well,” She was making a villain impression, “Why did you want to see me?” She asked with one eyebrow lifted. 

“I wanted to say sorry,” Duncan answered, “I didn’t mean to press you like that, I know you have problems with your mom.”

“I accept you apology,” Carmelita said, “But you were right, I shouldn’t be that scared, she wrote a letter only because she couldn’t see me in person, she has too much work on this winter break, so i’m staying here instead.” She shrugged. 

“Then we’re staying together,” Duncan smiled, but Carmelita didn’t look happy, “If it makes you feel better, you can hang out with Quigley if you want,” Duncan said with a small smile, “but no kissing in front of me!” He clarified. 

“Really?” Carmelita said in disbelief, Duncan just nodded, “Thank you!” She pushed Madame off her lap and rushed up to Duncan and hugged him. And at that moment the Quagmire boy realized how she was shorter than him. 

“You really like him, don’t you?” He said hugging her back. 

“Yeah,” She replies quietly. 

“I’m sure he really likes you too.”

***

It was Christmas morning when Duncan rushed down the straits of his dorm. Him and Carmelita were the last people left from Hufflepuff, she was already waiting him at the end of the staircase. 

“Merry Christmas!” He exclaimed shoving her a box wrapped into pink paper with a yellow bow on it. 

“Merry Christmas!” She exclaimed in response and gave him a slightly bigger box wrapped in dark green paper with a lilac bow on it. They sat down on the couch and Carmelita was the first to unwrap her peasant. 

Under the wraps, there was a light pink box with a bow on it and when she opened it, there was a kit of different sewing equipment such as needles and different colors of thread, there were all kinds of little and small buttons and little pieces of cloth. 

“Oh my god! Thank you so much!” Carmelita exclaimed. Duncan was the only one, besides one of her roommates, Mishka, who knew about her secret hobby. She loved sewing. “Where do you buy this?” She asked, still shocked at the present. 

“On the last holiday, when our parents brought us to London,” Duncan was a pure blood, so he was in the muggle area not a lot of times, “We walked into a hobby shop for Quigleys cartography items, and i saw this and immediately asked my mom to buy it for you,” He explained. 

“Thank you,” Carmelita said again and hugged her friend. “Now open yours! You’ll love it!”

Duncan proceeded to open it and under the cover was a stack of A4 papers and pitch black box, it has a little silver nameplate on it that had the initials ‘D.Q’ carved into it. Duncan just widened his eyes at the sight. 

“Press that button,” Carmelita whispered, pointing at a little button in the corner.

And when Duncan pressed it, the box started to form into a machine of some sort. A typewriter! It was a typewriter!

It’s not a secret that Duncan always wanted to be a journalist and he wrote amazing stories that often were published in the schools paper. 

“I figured it would be a perfect present for a journalist like you,” Carmelita explained quietly. 

“Are you kidding?! This is absolutely amazing!” Duncan pulled his friend into a hug, “Thank you so so so so so so much, Carm, I love you,” He said and he felt the girls smile into his shoulder. 

“I love you too, dickhead.” 

*** 

  
The rest of the morning was very nice. The Quagmires got gifts form their parents, they all got new cool brooms with some knickknacks with them. Isadora got a love potion, Quigley got a map of Hogwarts with a note ‘Use this wisely (for pranks) to unlock the map, you need to say “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” Love, Mom & Dad.’ And Duncan was given a new scarf that was in Hufflepuff colors that said ‘A little bird told me you gave your scarf to a certain Klaus Baudelaire, don’t give this one away! Send our love to Isadora too. Love, Mom & Dad.’ 

It turns out the Baudelaires spend every single Christmas in Hogwarts because their parents are too busy with work trips and other things. 

When they had their breakfast all together, Duncan told everyone he’s gonna bring the broom to his room (haha rhyme, ahem sorry) and come back soon (u see what i did there?;)) 

And when he was walking down the corridor someone called him out. When the Quagmire boy turned around, Klaus was rushing towards him, when he saw that Duncan was waiting he slowed down. 

“Hey uh,” Klaus began when he approached the other boy, “This is for you,” He said and handed Duncan a little orange paper bag.

“Oh Klaus, I didn’t get anything for you so-“ Duncan was about to apologize when Klaus cut him off with a little peck on the lips. 

“No need to apologize, I’m keeping the scarf,” He said and sprinted away. 

When Duncan reaches his dorm and put his broom up against the wall and his new scarf onto the bed, he looked into the paper bag that Klaus gave him. 

Inside there was a little keychain with a frog on it, he flipped it over and saw ‘Duncan The Frog’ written on the other side. The boy looked at it in awe. This reminded him of his toad, Charles, who lived in the terrarium on his bedside table, he never grew, he always stayed small. 

There was also a note that said “This reminds me of you. Merry Christmas. -Klaus”  
There was also a little heart drawn next to his name, Duncan just smiled at it. 

They all spent New Years together and they all got a New Years kiss. Klaus gave one to Duncan, Quigley gave one to Carmelita, and Violet gave a quick peck on the lips to Isadora just to not feel left out. Isadora was so startled by it, so she didn’t even say anything rude or sarcastic. 

  
***

A year has passed, and the Baudelaires, Quagmires and Carmelita have been pretty good friends. All of them would spend time in the Gryffindor common room just because “Carmelita and Duncan won’t tell us where their common room is!” “And it will stay this way.” by Camelita and Quigley. They have been together since new years and Duncan is okay with it, even though he still makes faces when they give each other quick kisses. 

Duncan and Klaus are still on the same spot, they kiss sometimes but they have never been on a date. 

Violet and Isadora still (pretend) to hate each others’ guts out of pride. 

They all passed their O.W.Ls, Duncan has a pretty good grade, even though some of his Defense Against The Dark Arts needs to be a little more worked on. Klaus didn’t fail any of the tests, Carmelita almost failed all of them, she has an okay grade on every single one and she herself, finds it okay. 

Violet also didn’t fail any, while Isadora and Quigley got half of them a good grade and the other half an okay grade. 

“I like to think that they’re twins,” Duncan said pointing at his siblings, “And i’m just a random person who looks exactly like them,” He joked. 

Everyone laughed. 

***

Sixth year happened somehow and all of them had a pretty good time. Duncan was assigned as prefect and he was on his hall patrolling with Klaus, who was also a prefect (duh), when the Baudelaire boy asked him something that was on his mind for a very long time. 

“Duncan, would you like to go on a date with me?” He said with hope in his eyes. 

At first, Duncan didn’t even understand was he dreaming, or was he not dreaming. He thought to himself this can’t be real. 

“Yes!” He said a bit too loudly and then covered his mouth, “Yes,” He whispered. 

“Okay then,” Klaus said, “The next time we go to Hogsmeade, you’re mine for the day, deal?”

“Deal.”

*** 

  
The day they had a trip to Hogsmeade came too quickly. Duncan was really nervous. He didn’t know where Klaus is going to take him and he was excited but worried. 

When they arrived to the place, Klaus took his hand, waved goodbye to everyone and they left. 

At first, Duncan though he’s taking him to Madam Puddifoots Tea Shop, where couples usually go on dates, but he was incorrect. When they were walking down the road, it started to poor furiously and Klaus pulled Duncan into a random, as he thought, shop. 

They walked into Ollivanders, that’s a shop where they sell wands. And there wasn’t an old man standing by the register, there was a young lady, maybe she was 18 or 20 years old, she had blonde, short and curly hair and big brown eyes. 

When she looked up at the boys she smiled widely. “Hi,” She said and waved at them. She walked around the register to hug Klaus.

“Hey Sun,” He said and hugged her back. 

“And you must be Duncan, right?” She asked the Quagmire.

“Yes, and you are..?” He stuck his hand for her to shake. 

“Oh i’m the one and only Gryffindor in the Baudelaire family, I’m Sunny Baudelaire, Klaus’ and Violets older sister,” She shook his hand while explaining. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Sunny,” Duncan said, he let go of her hand and she nodded a little. 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” She answered, “Okay, Klaus, just go down their and up the ladder and then you know what to do,” She said pointing down the hall and winking at her brother. 

“Thanks again, Sunny,” He said. 

“No problem, Peep,” She said and shot them one last smile before Klaus pulled Duncan by the hand again. 

They walked down the corridor and climbed up a ladder. When they got to a small balcony in the shop that led to a door. 

“Let’s go,” Klaus said and walked through the door. 

When they walked into the room, it was a small office with a desk and there were huge stacks of paper on it. 

“Are we going to sort papers?” Duncan joked, “That’s our date?” 

“No, dum-dum. Two days before i asked you out, i did a lot of research on what weather would be on the next trip to Hogsmeade, and i read they there’s going to be a small downpour, that will only last a couple of minutes and then the sun will come out halfway through it, and if you aren’t dumb, you know what happens when sun meats rain. And this particular place is great for stargazing,” He started to open the window in the roof because the rain already passed, “So i guessed it won’t be bad to look at something else,” he said and climbed onto the roof, Duncan just stared at the window.

Then Klaus’ Head popped out of the window, “You coming?” 

When Duncan got out, he saw a huge rainbow in the sky, it was like no rainbow he had ever seen, it was bright and beautiful. 

“It was a perfect day to go rainbow-gazing,” Klaus said quietly. 

“Wow,” Duncan whispered under his breath. 

“You like it?” 

“I love it, thank you.”

After a moment of admiring the view, Klaus broke the silence by whispering “Fuck it” to himself, before he abstracted to speak.

“Duncan,” He said quietly. 

“Yes?”

“Would you like to be my boyfriend?” He asked. 

Duncan felt like his heart wanted to jump out of his chest while his cheeks heated up. 

“Yes. Yes, i would really like that.” 

And they kissed. 

  
***

It has been a month since Duncan and Klaus got together, it was chilly march and they were having breakfast, when suddenly Violet stood up onto the table, the whole hall went silent. 

“Isadora Quagmire, would you like to go on a date with me?” She asked loudly. 

Isadora cracked a big smile. 

“Your a dumbass, Violet Baudelaire,” She said. 

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Yes, I do.” 

The whole hall cheered and clapped. 

“Some people like it private, and some  
people like it like this,” Klaus whispered into Duncans ears and the other boy laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! I spent two days on this thingggggg,  
> yip i love how it turned out 
> 
> Also if ur a baby you can go and follow my edit acc @mfdunklaus on insta and my tumblr (same user) where i post asoue   
> memes  
> https://instagram.com/mfdunklaus?igshid=1bn5u4ng94phc < link to my edit account !
> 
> M<3


End file.
